


Exchange Student

by parxbois



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-14 05:58:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11776902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parxbois/pseuds/parxbois
Summary: Mikey is struggling with french at school. His teacher suggests an exchange student to help him, much to his brother, Gerard's, disappointment. Socially awkward and shy, meeting new people isn't his favourite thing. But what happens when Gerard begins to fall for the exchange kid, Frank?orthe one where i have an obsession with frank being french, gerard likes hiding in the basement, and mikey is a sweet child





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> yo this is on wattpad too, my wattpad is bboydivision , come say hi

gerard was sat on a hard plastic seat outside a french classroom in his and his brother's school. it was five o' clock and he should have been home, watching dawn of the dead with mikey for the sixty millionth time. but no, his ass was going numb and he'd even forgotten his headphones, so he couldn't even listen to music. tragic. gerard and mikey's parents had been called in for a meeting about mikey's dangerously slow progress in the subject of french. mikey'd gotten 0% in the last three tests that he'd had. that was mainly due to pulling all-nighters with gerard, watching foreign horror movies and when they'd finished with that, mikey would curl up on gerard's floor with a blanket and his pillow, too scared to go back to his own room. it was these nights that mikey should have been revising hard for his french exams the following day, but it was also these nights that mikey favoured the most, huddled in gee's basement bedroom, black flag on quietly, just letting the conversation flow naturally; it was never forced.   
so that was how the boys' parents had been called in to the school for this meeting concerning mikey, and gerard had been dragged along. he couldn't hear much, but words and snatches of sentence would occasionally float through the door, 'doesn't try hard enough,' and 'a few suggestions.' gerard was getting really, really fucking bored.

he heard footsteps suddenly running down the corridor, and a whirlwind of white and red basketball kit came to a halt in front of him. 'oh! gee! hey dude.' it was tyler, basketball prodigy and musical genius, also known as gerard's best friend. 'hey, bro. b-ball practice?' tyler grinned at gerard's new word-invention and nodded happily. 'anyway, gotta blast. josh's waiting for me, we're gonna dye his hair! see you tomorrow!' and with that, tyler and his squeaky air jordans were off running down the linoleum corridor. just as gerard was about to take a walk to the water fountain, more for the purpose of stretching his dead legs than actually quenching his non-existent thirst, mikey, donna and don ambled out of the classroom. donna looked vaguely satisfied and mikey looked oddly excited. don looked indifferent, as per usual. 'you haven't looked this happy since forever. weren't you meant to be getting yelled at or whatever?' gerard says quietly to his brother as their parents begin to walk out of the school. they followed slowly, careful to keep their swearing and jeering out of hearing range of their parents. 'you'll never guess what gee.' mikey says in his normally quiet voice, pushing his glasses back up his nose and tugging at the grey hem of his anthrax shirt. 'mhm, and i am way too tired to. so just tell me, little dude.' gerard called mikey this frequently, and it pissed mikey off. mikey was fourteen! practically an adult. gerard, being his sixteen year old self, made sure that mikey never forgot the two year age gap, because boy was it a huge deal to him. 'they said a french exchange student might help me with my learning difficulties or whatever. and guess what! mom and dad said yes!' well. gerard wasn't particularly sure how to react to that-some random french kid living in his house, invading his precious privacy? mmm-fun. not. 'cool, i guess.' gerard mumbled. they were approaching the car in the parking lot, and gerard could see that mikey was practically falling over from the weight of his bag, so he gently took it off his little brother's shoulders and put it on his own. in truth, gerard loved being an older brother. it was rewarding and fun and it was great to have someone else in the whole of belleville with the same music taste as him, because there were not many kids like gerard and mikey around. they were weird, they knew it, and they liked it. neither of the two had many friends; mikey had ray and gerard had tyler and that was about it.

the car journey back home was spent with mikey rambling excitedly about the exchange kid, and saying 'isn't that cool, gee? isn't it so cool? aren't you excited?' and gerard smiling fondly out of the window and saying 'yeah, mikes, it's exciting. very cool.'   
when they got home, their parents had some sort of work dinner with one of don's clients, so donna ordered the boys pizza, told them to be safe and that they'd be back around ten, and left. 'what'd you wanna do then, mikes? texas chainsaw massacre, again?' gerard suggested, going over to the door as it rang insistently, paying the pizza dude, and taking the box down to gerard's basement bedroom as mikey followed at his heels. 'best fuckin' movie. let's do it.' mikey grinned.   
as soon as the movie ended, and the pizza box was left lying discarded on the floor, gerard flicked the main lights off and mikey took a blanket from the pile in gerard's closet. the best conversations between the brothers were held at one or two am, when the two insomniac siblings would lie, wide awake, staring at the ceiling, talking. it was during one of these nights that gerard had come out to his little brother as gay, back when mikey was twelve and gerard was fourteen. 'so, what, you like boys?' mikey had asked calmly. 'yeah.' gerard sighed. 'cool. wanna watch jaws?' and gerard had grinned and thrown his own star wars blanket onto mikey's face, an act of brotherly love or whatever.  
'goodnight little dude. love you.' gerard whispered quietly into the darkness, and switched off the fairy lights (they're fucking cool, shut up) wound round his headboard. 'love you too, gee. see you tomorrow.' mikey whispered back, and you could hear the smile in his voice. or at least, gerard could.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> woOoOoOoOOw i love the big bang theory i stan it more than my life ok hahahahano but i rly love it also my chapters are short, soz kids

the next morning, gerard woke up at the usual time he would for school, sitting up, rubbing his eyes, acknowledging mikey on the floor-before realising it was saturday, and connecting his head with the pillow once again. when the boys eventually emerged from the basement, it was two o'clock and mikey had remembered about his exchange student, babbling on and on about his excitement. they stumbled into the kitchen to see donna at the kitchen table, tapping the formica with talon-like pink nails and nursing a mug of coffee. gerard went to make his own, because was coffee even a questionable thing? 'you want one, yeah, mikes?' he asked. 'duh.' mikey answered, rolling his eyes. 'why did i even ask?' gerard heard the flow of liquid stop and handed mikey a mug, taking his own and sipping it eagerly, without even blowing on it because he is a fucking badass and that is what he does. 'mikey, sit down.' donna smiled at her youngest son, motioning to the chair opposite her. mikey obliged, scraping his chair against the tiles because he does that for some reason. 'remember my friend linda from france? she came to visit once when you were seven or eight?' gerard was leaning against the doorframe, sipping coffee from his star wars mug. he had absolutely no idea who his mother was talking about. he hated when parents expect you to remember every detail of your childhood, and then get all frustrated when you don't. he expected mikey didn't know who their mom was on about either, but his brother nodded anyway, probably to avoid a lecture to try and get mikey to remember this linda woman which would most likely result in more confusion. 'yes, well, her son is fifteen and is struggling with english-i was on the phone to her last night. he'd love to come to england for maybe three months, starting in a week or so? i know it's quite soon, but mrs williams did say that the exchange student idea would be great if started as soon as possible, and the principal has said it's fine if he comes to school and everything with you-how's that sound?' mikey grinned impossibly wide and punched the air. 'IT SOUNDS GREAT! thanks mom!!' mikey scraped his chair back yet again and gerard winced at the noise. his little brother ran round the table and hugged his mom, making donna smile. 'no problem, sweetie. okay, boys. we need to sort out the technicalities... first of all, his name is frank, okay? i spoke to him a little on the phone yesterday. he's really lovely, you'll both love him. i'm not sure where he's going to sleep, though.' the ways' guest room was used as a study for donald, so that wasn't an option. 'mikey, your room is way too small. gerard, could he maybe sleep in your room? we could put up the spare bed from the garage in there. would that be alright?' gerard hesitated for a second. did he really want some random french dude invading his privacy? not particularly. but maybe this frank dude would be hot, and by some miracle gay? okay, most likely not. but a guy could dream. 'ah, fuck it. whatever.' gerard sighed, toasting his coffee mug to no one in particular. mikey ran over to him and hugged him tight. 'woah there, little bro! what if he's a twat and you hate him?' gerard asked, being the logical genius that he always is. 'i won't, promise!' mikey grinned earnestly, and then sat back down with donna and asked for frank's contact details so they could start talking right away. even though frank was fifteen, him and mikey were in the same grade at school. gerard sighed. it was going to be a very long week.

'here's your change,see you next saturday, peter.' gerard said politely. 'it's pete!' the black haired boy yelled back, as he left the shop and hopped onto his bike. gerard sighed and put his elbows on the counter. there wasn't much custom at stuart's comic book store, two dudes, sheldon and leonard, would come in at the same time every saturday, and then there was the kid, pete, who never failed to ride his bike down to the store and browse. 'stuart! it's 12! i'm leaving! gerard shouted in the vague direction of the back room. he heard a thin voice yelling at him to remember to grab his comic. 'i wouldn't forget!' gerard grinned and took the newest issue of batman off the rack before leaving. gerard got paid in comics, not money, and that was exactly the way he liked it. he shrugged his denim jacket on and left the shop, the bell ringing in his wake.  
when gerard arrived home, the house was strangely quiet. gerard went upstairs and opened mikey's door. he really should knock, but who has the time? gerard saw mikey lying on his stomach on his bed, his laptop open in front of him, talking animatedly.   
'yeah! that's so cool. we've never met someone who actually, properly does!'  
he was probably talking to frank-he hadn't come off the phone to him in the last couple days, and now they were skyping.  
after a couple more minutes of mikey talking, gerard was getting uncomfortable leaning in the doorway, so he spoke. 'michael.' gerard said in a high voice. 'mom-?' mikey looked up to see gerard grinning at him. 'oh, hey. new batman? let's read it later. come say hi to frank.' gerard ambled over to mikey's bed and took the laptop.  
the boy-frank-was cute. like, reallyreallyreally cute, and hot. his hair was definitely the best thing about him. he had bleached, shaved sides but the top of his hair was black and longer, a small swoop tickling the outer corner of his eye. his eyelashes were beautifully long, and if that wasn't fucking eyeliner then gerard was going blind. once gerard had recovered slightly he spoke. 'hi, i'm gerard. i like your hair, it's really cool.' that was dumb. that was such a stupid thing to say, since when was saying someone's hair was cool, cool? fuck. 'thank you! i'm frank. gerard... that is a, what's the word, cool name!' it was all good. frank said cool as well. oh god, he was overthinking this way too much. 'um, we're all pretty excited to see you on monday. i had work today and i'm really tired, so i'm gonna go sleep. see you then, frankie, right?' gerard totally knew his name was frank, but he kind of wanted to see what saying frankie sounded like. 'um, it is actually frank-but no one ever called me frankie before apart from my grandmother who never calls me anything apart from that! anyway, you can call me frankie! see you soon gerard.' frank giggled, fucking giggled, and gerard blushed a shade of red which he was entirely sure wasn't even on the colour spectrum. 'au revoir.' gerard smiled. 'yes, au revoir!' gerard blushed even harder, and then left mikey's room. 'call me when you want to read it!' gerard called from the corridor, then ran down to the basement and collapsed onto his bed, expelling a long sigh. how was he meant to cope with frank sleeping in his room, living with frank for three   
months, with a fucking crush on his own brother's exchange student?


	3. Chapter Three

gerard woke up the next morning to the sweet noise of mikey screaming in pain, so he closed his eyes and went right back to sleep. wait, mikey screaming? what the fuck was he screaming for? their parents worked on sundays, so saving mikey's life was all up to gerard now. he shot out of bed, but not before tripping over his covers and falling face first onto the wooden basement floor. he ripped the covers off his feet and ran upstairs, straight into the kitchen, where the sound of mikey's screaming was coming from. he was standing by the toaster with his back to gerard, when the screaming suddenly stopped. gerard wasn't going to lie when he said that the thought that mikey had died standing up had occurred to him. something suddenly clattered to the floor. 'mikey, what the fuck is going on?' gerard ran a hand through black, greasy locks in frustration and tiredness at being woken up before noon on a sunday. the day of rest, and he wasn't even christian. 'i-i was trying to make some toast! and the toast got stuck in the toaster! so i put a knife in to get the toast out except the knife got stuck too, and then i got an electric shock!' mikey explained this dramatically, complete with hand gestures and a recreation of the morning's dire events. 'you absolute twat.' gerard laughed as grabbed mikey and wrapped his arms round him, grinning fondly. 'are you good?' mikey nodded, any noises he attempted to make muffled by gerard's shoulder. 'm' suffocating.' he mumbled, though it sounded a lot more like swahili than plain english. 'sorry.' gerard ruffled mikey's hair and let him go, walking over to the toaster and switching it off, then tipping it to get the knife out. incidentally, mikey's toast came out, burnt to a crisp. 'my toast!' mikey smiled and took it off the formica surface. 'mikey, it's black.' gerard stated matter of factly. 'it's toast.' mikey got the butter, spread the toast, and bit it eagerly. 'yum.'   
when don arrived home from work, he erected (a/n;how old am i, six? im laughing) frank's bed in the basement, and donna got some sheets and pillows, arranging them on the bed. while these shenanigans were unfolding, mikey stood in gerard's room, his hands clasped, jumping up and down like a kid at a candy store. 'frank's so excited too! he told me! what time exactly is he coming, mom, because we have school?' donna smoothed the creases in the sheets and stood up straighter. 'four. after school, you, me and gerard will head to the airport and pick him up. okay boys, briefing. mikey, don't get too excited in case he's very shy, because you'll probably scare him. gerard, you must be friendly. no staying in here all day drawing. you need to socialise, okay? right, i'm just going to ring linda for some last minute things. don't stay up too late, boys, okay? goodnight.' mikey and gerard hadn't told their mom about the toaster incident-she would never let them stay home alone ever again, for fear of mikey dying or burning the house down, and gerard being asleep so he could save neither of them, albeit that situation was highly likely.  
the next day, gerard and mikey climbed into their car after a particularly gruelling day of school-this one kid, bert, kept giving them hassle. he was new, and seemed to decide that his position in the high school hierachy was 'the school bully.' mikey didn't seem to be affected by the rigorous taunting and yells of 'faggot', not to mention the shoving into lockers and mikey getting shoved into a bin. 'hi, boys.' donna wiggled her fingers in the direction of the back seat of the car, pulling out of the parking lot and getting on the road to the airport. once they arrived, the three of them stood at arrivals and waited for frank. gerard was really, really nervous. mikey was fiddling with the hem of his t-shirt, but smiling nonetheless. the doors at one end of the arrivals place opened and a flood of people rushed out, most clearly businessmen with small bags and wearing suits. at the back of the crowd, a very short boy wearing skinny jeans, beat-up converse, a black hoodie and headphones ambled out, a lazy smile upon his face as he clocked mikey and gerard grinning at him. 'um, hello!' frank smiled and gerard nearly died on the spot. he wheeled his suitcase, which seemed to be taller than him, over to the family, and smiled. 'hello.' frank spoke in a thick french accent. him and gerard hadn't made eye contact yet, and gerard awaited the moment nervously. he had terrible social anxiety  
and as much as he wanted to meet frank, he was way too scared. 'you want me to take your suitcase?' smiled, although his hands were shaking ever so slightly. 'sure, thanks.' frank grinned .  
by the time they got home, frank and mikey were basically already best friends. gerard was awkwardly third wheeling. as soon as they entered the house, gerard hurried down to his room, dragging frank's bag down the stairs. he'd muttered a quick 'c'mon' and was expecting frank to have followed him, which he did. he lifted frank's bag onto the bed. 'thanks, gerard, right?' frank smiled. 'um, yes.' gerard blushed again, and frank had literally thanked him for lifting a suitcase. these three months were going to be difficult.   
that evening, mikey's best friend pete came round, supposedly to drop off the hoodie that mikey left at his house the other night, but clearly it was so he could meet frank. those three hung out in mikey's room, playing video games, while gerard sat happily alone in his room, drawing a series of his newest creation: vampire-polar bears.   
when pete had finally left at around midnight, frank ambled down to gerard's bedroom, where he was still drawing and listening to music. frank tapped his shoulder lightly and gerard almost jumped out of his skin. 'whoa, hey.' he grinned and frank just raised an eyebrow, his usual smile apparent on his face. 'just wanted to, uh, say, good... night?' gerard nearly cried at how cute frank's accent was, but stopped himself from commenting anything remotely embarrassing, like 'your accent is literally the most fucking hot thing i've ever heard' and instead said 'yes, goodnight. see you tomorrow, frank!' gerard put his headphones back on and waved to frank.


	4. Chapter Four

the next morning, at breakfast, the three boys chatted animatedly, although gerard wasn't doing much of the talking. he stirred his lucky charms thoughtfully, trying not to stare at frank. the younger boy had been particularly adorable that morning, arriving into the kitchen in an 'i love nj' t-shirt and grinning, more at the box of lucky charms than his exchange student. 'so, frank, you want some breakfast?' mikey finally asked. they'd entered the kitchen to find gerard sitting there, eating his own breakfast, but had gotten distracted and hadn't made themselves any just yet. 'okay! um, l-lucky charms? I never has these before!' frank pointed to gerard's bowl, smiling, and gerard couldn't help but grin back. 'i'll do it.' gerard offered, and retrieved the milk to pour a bowl for frank. 'here you go, b-frank.' gerard outwardly cringed. he had almost called frank babe. almost. thank god. mikey shot him an odd look, but thankfully frank didn't notice, oblivious to all except his cereal. gerard mentally prepared himself to speak before taking a deep breath and opening his mouth. 'so, frank, what do you want to do today? we have school for the next five days, so it's the last day of f-' just then, mikey's phone rang, the Ghostbusters theme beginning to play. gerard raised an eyebrow. 'you hate Ghostbusters, mikey.' he quipped. 'w-what are you on about? it's my favourite movie! and it's frank's as well!' frank looked up at that, smiling still. mikey then proceeded to answer the ringing phone, pushing his glasses up and raking a hand through his hair.

'hey.' he said. 'you're never up this early, man!' mikey laughed a little. 'it's pete,' he mouthed.

'that's a friend of mikey's.' gerard whispered lowly to frank, and frank nodded.

'yeah, yeah, bro, of course, I'm so sorry.' mikey said sadly.

'whatever you need, okay? i'll be right over.'

mikey rang off the phone and put it on the table. 'pete's grandma died, and his parents have gone to florida where her immediate family lived. he was pretty close to her, she visited all the time. anyway, he wants me to come over in case he does anything stupid out of sadness. you two can hang out for today, right?' he said distractedly, whilst getting a carton of strawberry ice cream out from the freezer, grabbing his denim jacket and leaving. (a/n rt ur best friend goals) that left gerard and frank sitting alone at the kitchen table. 'and then there were two.' gerard muttered. 'hmmm?' frank smiled. 'nothing.' gerard laughed a little. 'i'm gonna shower, watch tv or something then we can go somewhere or whatever.' gerard left frank at the table eating his cereal. in the bathroom, he turned the shower on to full power so it was really loud and then he called tyler.  
'hi, gee!'  
he answered on the first ring.  
'i'm in love with my brother's exchange student.' gerard answered straight off.  
'yeah, me too man.' tyler laughed.  
'no, i'm deadly serious. he's 15, french, wears eyeliner, and has dyed hair. he's so hot, man, i swear.' gerard sighed sadly. 'he's so happy all the time, ty, and ohmygod. i don't even know if he's gay.'  
'he sounds hot. come over and bring him.' tyler offered.  
'today?' gerard thought that was a good time filler for the day-if they didn't go to tyler's, they'd have to find something to do for the day otherwise frank would just get bored. gerard wanted him to think he was fun. or something. and tyler was a pretty fun dude. 'yeah. whenever's fine, my mom and dad are taking my sister out for her birthday. so see you two then, yeah? what about mikey? will he come?' tyler asked, yawning. 'nah, he's at pete's. i'm alone with him today, unfortunately.' gerard lowered his voice just in case frank heard anything. 'see you soon, though, tyler.' he rang off, and stepped in the shower, running a hand through greasy black locks.  


'come in guys, come in.' tyler smiled endearingly. 'hey, it's frank, right? nice hair.' he smirked in the direction of gerard and gerard just blushed. frank thanked him. 'i dye my boyfriend's hair all the time.' tyler said, as they ambled into the living room. 'b-boyfriend?' frank stammered. 'yup.' tyler said distractedly, collapsing onto the couch. 'cool.' frank's face broke out into a grin. he sat down and patted the place next to him, looking up at gerard through big brown eyes.  


'never have i ever... k-killed someone.' gerard giggled. the three of them had nicked a few beers from tyler's fridge, him claiming his dad wouldn't miss them. then they went into tyler's room just in case his parents came home, and spent forever explaining how to play never have i ever to frank. every now and then, one of them would sneak downstairs to grab more drinks, until the beer had run out, and they'd moved onto the wine tyler's mom had hidden in one of the kitchen cupboards. in short, they were all kind of wasted now. especially frank. 'i-i must confess! i killed my snake when i was little.' frank giggled, looking at the ceiling. 'hey, does that count?' gerard sniggered. 'sure, man.' tyler giggled. frank laughed as well, throwing an empty beer bottle in the air and trying to catch it. 'hey frank, we better head home, come on.' gerard got to his feet, taking frank's hand and heaving him up. they left tyler's house grinning, and laughing for no reason. gerard was no lightweight, and could tolerate alcohol really well. frank, however, was a different story. he was laughing and talking to himself in french and giggling at nothing. he was all over gerard, who was attempting not to freak out whenever frank would trip and cling to his arm. when they finally reached the ways' house, gerard fumbled in his pocket for the key distractedly. they walked inside, only to hear silence. mikey clearly wasn't home. and then, completely out of the blue, whilst gerard hung up his jacket and checked his messages on his phone, he felt frank's lips brush his cheek lightly and then watched as frank ran off and scampered up the stairs, tripping over his own feet and laughing. 'he's drunk,' gerard thought. 'he doesn't know what he's doing.' but that didn't stop him from freaking out anyway, and then locking himself in his room and texting tyler every single tiny detail. some may call it over-analysing, but gerard was too euphoric to consider that. frank kissed him. kissed him. only on the cheek, but hell, it was all the same to him.


	5. Chapter 5

the following day, the boys had school. nothing more was spoken of yesterday, mainly because gerard had stayed locked in his dad's study until mikey came home from pete's. gerard was kind of relieved because he knew frank was so plastered the day before that he'd remember next to nothing. gerard shrugged on a black sweater and grey skinny jeans, grabbed his backpack and headed up to the kitchen. mikey and frank were already sitting in there, and donna and don were working. 'here,' mikey said, chucking gerard a cereal bar. 'we have to go, i have to introduce frank to the principal.' gerard took a look at the cereal bar that he'd caught (a shock considering p.e. was his worst subject and he and tyler spent most of the lesson avoiding getting hit with balls) and grimaced. strawberry surprise? where was the surprise, hidden inside the rolled oats and honey? he sighed. 'let's go then. morning frank, by the way.' frank smiled, as usual. he was probably kind of hungover but maybe he was used to it because he knew french children drank wine often. he wore an oversized grey hoodie and his usual black ripped jeans, eyeliner still there but not as noticeable as usual.

when they arrived at school, gerard and mikey parted ways. 'bye, mikes,' gerard hugged mikey. 'come find me and tyler at lunch.' mikey nodded and gerard let go, punched frank's shoulder lightly, wished him good luck, then headed off to his own classroom. he found tyler sitting at the back of the room on a desk, with headphones in. it was a rare sight to see tyler without josh, but at school they didn't see each other, josh was a year older. 'hey,' gerard grinned at tyler. he laughed when tyler jumped, brushing his chocolate-y hair out of his eyes. 'gee! hi.' this was the routine every morning. tyler always got in first, then gerard. it had been this way since they were six and they'd become friends because tyler had given gerard his water bottle to open because he couldn't-no talking first, nothing, he just handed his bottle to gerard because he looked friendly and said 'open, please,' and they'd been best friends ever since. 'how's frank?' tyler asked. 'haven't talked since you know what.' tyler smirked. 'ah, yes.' he laughed. 'dude, just ask him out. just do it. he likes you, obviously. also, my instincts are never wrong. trust me.'

at lunchtime, gerard and tyler met up with mikey and frank. josh waved at them, but he was hanging out with his own friends, pete and brendon. 'how're you liking it here, frank?' tyler asked, biting into his sandwich. 'i like it,' frank said thoughtfully, his short nails (painted black, chipped) tapping on the formica cafeteria table. 'i do not like one teacher-mr bryar?' he announced. gerard snorted, receiving a weird look from some sporty kid sitting near him. he immediately put on an ordinary face. 'everyone hates him. i think his mission in life is to make every kid miserable.' mikey laughed. 'frank just hates him because he said his nail polish wasn't appropriate for school. and then got mad when frank didn't understand. at all.' tyler laughed. 'sounds like bryar. asshole. you know, he told me once that i should spend more of my time reading books than playing basketball, because i was shit. he came to the game last week where we won, so can go fuck himself.' frank looked sad. 'i am sorry.' tyler grinned. 'it's okay frank.' when mikey and frank started talking, tyler shot a look at gerard and mouthed 'okay, that was cute.' gerard just shook his head, smiling. 

when school ended, gerard met mikey and frank by his locker, like they'd arranged. frank looked mildly dejected, mikey looked pissed. 'who killed your goldfish?' gerard asked, as they began to walk home. 'bert mccracken kept calling frank emo. he didn't get it, so i explained what it meant vaguely. then bert tipped my bag all over the floor for no reason.' gerard sighed. 'you need to tell mom.' mikey groaned, rolling his eyes. 'i can deal with it.' frank walked alongside them, a vibe of sadness radiating off him. 'sorry mikey. bert is no good.' frank patted mikey's shoulder, and mikey smiled at him. 'i know, i know.' when they arrived home, frank went to take a shower and mikey dragged gerard into his room. 'gee, frank was literally talking about you all day. what'd you do all day yesterday?' mikey asked, collapsing onto the bed. gerard sat in his desk chair. it was weird to be in mikey's room; it had windows and was full of light. considering gerard's room was in the basement, it was dark all time. that was fine. 'he got drunk at tyler's,' mikey put his hands over his eyes. 'how drunk?' he asked. 'drunk enough to kiss my cheek.' gerard laughed. mikey's face turned dark. 'what?' he said. 'he was drunk, mikes! he had no idea what he was doing! tyler's parents were out, we got a bit carried away.' mikey rolled over. 'whatever.' gerard was confused. 'what the fuck, mikes, do you fucking love him or something?' he joked. mikey sat up and looked straight at him, angry. 'i'm asexual and aromantic. fat chance, gee.' he then lay back down, facing the wall again. 'okay. fine. cool. just, don't take this whole thing too seriously. he was drunk, remember?' mikey nodded. 'mom said she'll order pizza for dinner.' gerard informed. mikey rolled back over but just ended up crashing onto the floor. he sighed. 'no pineapple, remember.' he muttered.


End file.
